Untitled so far
by vampirenav
Summary: Eliot met a woman five years ago who saved his life and now he can't get her out of his head His little brother Lindsey has been training in Nepal for years and is going to need their help in getting his soul back from an evil lawfirm. Normal is overrated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any member of Leverage, Angel, or any other characters that you recognise from you know money making corporations.**

**Okay so this does crossover a little with X-men, and Angel and a tiny bit with Kill Bill, I basically just stole their characters, but because this story is mostly set in the Leverage world I'm not putting it in the crossover section. So the supernatural world from Angel does exist, we'll be in the fifth season of Angel with some major changes and the third season of Leverage. Just so you know mutants don't exist in this world, just the genetically modified and Wade Wilson (Deadpool) is part of this story and is a little psychotic, he does have those mad sword skills but isn't disfigured, he doesn't have Wolverine's healing factor or any of the powers he recieved in Wolverine Origins. Weasel is also a part of this story. For those of you who don't know Weasel has always been Wade's go to guy when it comes to computers, so basically he's a hacker. As far as Angel goes, Lindsey is of course going to be one of the central characters in this and the rest of the Angel crew minus Eve will drop in occasionally. And I pretty much stole the idea of Hattori Hanzo from Kill Bill, even though he was a real person. I think that's about it as far as characters from other shows go so on with the story.**

* * *

Ciera walked through the underground Russian prison humming a little tune her swords were bloody and so were her boots, but other than that she looked like a regular twenty year old girl, well other than the prostitute's outfit of black leather boots, fishnets, leather trench coat and corset top. Turning a corner she sliced through two guards before they even knew she was there. Wiping the blood off of her swords on the bodies she sheathed them behind her coat and headed towards the exit. Ciera's green eyes glinted mischievously as she thought about the payoff she would be receiving once she was out of the city, but she stopped when she heard a cry of agony from a few metres down. "No Ciera, do not deviate from the mission, get in, get out, that's always how you work." She said to herself and headed in the opposite direction from the cries but stopped when she heard the scream again. "This is how you end up getting shot," she waited for a moment for her better judgement to kick in but frowned when she didn't move any further away from the sound. Sighing she pushed open the door to the screams and looked around with a cheeky smile, "_Whoops_," she giggled in Russian, "_I guess you guys are busy, I'll come back and have a little fun with you later!" _she turned to leave but one of the four men grabbed her.

"_Oh you're not going anywhere sweetheart," _he grinned at her and she turned around with a smile.

"_Well aren't you a big muscular man,"_ she smirked at him and when he took another step towards her and she pulled a sword from her sheath and sliced his femoral artery and moved on to the other three. Ciera ducked a fist swinging at her and slammed her elbow into a man behind her, the sword in her hand came up and sliced the throat of the one who threw the punch and kicked out at the other man. Her other sword slid out of it's sheath and deflected a bullet shot at her from the forth man and it hit him right between the eyes. She eyed the man tied to the table in the room carefully before walking over to him, unfortunately she was so focused on the man that needed help, she didn't realise that one of the men on the floor wasn't dead, he lifted his gun and aimed at her head.

"Look out!" the man on the table yelled and she feinted to the left, the bullet grazing her arm, Ciera spun around and threw her sword at the guy and it landed dead centre in his chest. Turning back to the man on the table she gave him a quick once over and sighed.

"While I thank you for the heads up, I'm not really seeing a way to get you out of here, especially with those wounds…and what looks like a few infections. Really it would be kinder to you to just put a bullet in your brainpan and not risk you getting caught again." The man tensed as she picked up one of the torturer's guns and eyed it with distaste. "Then again I never really liked guns," she tossed it to the side, "at least tell me you can walk, because dragging your arse all through this underground base, so not gonna be fun."

The man nodded, "I can walk," his voice was low and gravely and had a southern twang to it.

Ciera yanked her blade from the dead body and slammed it down on his restraints, once he was free he sat up, or at least tried to, he got about half way before falling back to the table groaning "Well so much for being able to walk out of here on your own," sighing she sheathed her weapons once again and reached over to help him up, "Come on darling we have to hurry before the Russians left alive find out that there leader is dead."

The guy groaned as he sat up, "You're telling me that Sergei Anatoli is dead?"

"Well what did you think I was here for darling, shits and giggles?"

"Just who are you?" he asked as she pulled him towards the door.

"Call me Jessica," Ciera replied and grunted as he fell against her more heavily as they turned the corner.

"Well then_ Jessica_ you can call me Eliot." She shoved him against the wall and whipped out a gun and shot the three guards coming down the hallway, "Thought you said you didn't like guns," Eliot groaned.

"Just cause I don't like them, doesn't mean I won't use them," the two of them made their way out of the building as quickly as possible and by the time they got into the car Eliot was halfway into unconsciousness, by the time they reached her safe house he was dead to the world.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but they will get longer, and because it's short you get two this time around. But please please review to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you**

**

* * *

**

They spent two weeks together in her safe house just outside of Moscow, she claimed she had nothing better to do because she couldn't take on any jobs for two months after she'd completed a hit. 'The best way to stay off the radar' she had said, but Eliot saw something in her eyes, something that told him that she wanted to make sure that he was alright, wanted to make sure that he stayed alive while he was too injured to take care of himself. He had wondered why but eventually found that it was easier to just go with what she did and said, it was easier to deal with than questioning her. He had also managed to find out some interesting bits of information about her, for instance she was _Shadow_ the professional assassin, the one that made all others bar one look like kids with magnifying glasses burning ants. And that one that still looked like a professional was her Sensei, her mentor, her family, and one of the few people that knew her real name. _Jessica_ still hadn't told him her real name, and he doubted she would anytime soon. He wasn't used to being taken care of and he would never tell anyone but he kind of liked it. The last day they were together was a day that he'd never forget.

She'd woken up that morning with a grin, one that he wasn't entirely used to, Eliot had seen her smirk, frown, laugh and smile, but he'd never really seen her grin. Her green eyes were glowing with excitement and her British accent had a particularly cheerful lilt to it that morning, given that she had woken at eight in the morning he was a little surprised. She wasn't a morning person, but there she was at the breakfast table, bright eyed and bushy tailed. She was dressed to go out, which was another thing that had startled him, in the two weeks that they were together she hadn't left the apartment, especially seeing as how she hadn't allowed him to leave for fear of injuring himself further, he knew she felt a little guilty about keeping him inside. _Jessica's_ dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she wore a dark grey pair of jeans with a blue singlet top, something very different to what he'd first seen her in. "You planning on going somewhere darlin'?" he'd asked, genuinely curious.

"I have a package or two that need to be picked up today, I can't have anything delivered here cause it's a safe house but I shouldn't be gone long. You'll have the place to yourself for a couple of hours at the most, _don't_ invite any hookers up here, or I'll end up having to get a new safe house in a whole different city." And with that she'd left to go and get whatever packages that had her so excited.

When she came back it was if she humming with even more excitement than he'd thought possible, "Okay so I gotta ask what the hell has got you so excited?"

She just ignored him and laid a long package onto the breakfast table and opened an envelope, she took out the card and read it to him, "To my beautiful daughter, once you told me that I didn't know anything about you, and back then you were right, I know this won't make you forgive me but I hope it will put me on the right path. Happy 21st birthday love your Daddy." She turned over the envelope and a car key dropped out and she stared at it in wonder.

"You're birthday, it's your birthday today, your 21st, and- and you didn't tell me." Eliot almost whined.

"Eliot do you know what these are?" she was ignoring him, he hated when she ignored him.

"Car keys?"

"These are keys to a 1971 Dodge Challenger RT Muscle car, it's a classic, I can't believe he bought this for me."

He whistled in appreciation "That is one sweet ride darlin' where is it?

"My guess is it'll be at home, I'll go there for my sister's birthday and it'll be waiting for me in the garage."

"Your parents actually know what you do for a living?"

"Not exactly, my Mom and Daddy know that I'm not doing anything legal, only they think I'm more of a… retrieval specialist, I can't really tell them I kill people for a living, no matter how bad the guys are. Why? Do your parents know what your day job is?"

"They still think that I work for the US government, what's in the box?"

"Well let's see shall we," she cut through the tape and pulled out a sword in a sheath gasping she pulled the sword out of the sheath and ran her hand over it reverently, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Some sword?" Eliot had the distinct feeling that he was about to get an earful from her.

He resisted the urge to shudder at the glare she sent him, "This is a Hattori Hanzo sword, he makes the best samurai swords in the world, or should I say made, perfectly balanced, made out of Adamantium the most indestructible metal in the world, this blade can cut through anything like a hot knife through butter."

"Made, as in he doesn't make them any more?"

"He hasn't crafted a blade in just over fifteen years, this one is brand new, it's beautiful, amazing, who-how?"

Eliot pulled out a piece of paper from inside the box and read it to her, "Dearest Shadow, this is a gift from me to you on your 21st birthday. I thought about what it was I got on my 21st birthday and I thought of Hattori Hanzo, who else could make you a better sword? Love your Sensei." She looked up and snatched the note off of him and read it, she put the sword down carefully and pulled out her phone. _Jessica_ headed to another room and called up her hacker Weasel, Eliot looked down at the sword, he wondered what a sword crafted by the supposed 'master' craftsmen would feel like.

He moved over to grab it and _Jessica_ poked her head around the door, "Eliot, do not touch my sword," she disappeared behind the door again and Eliot pulled his hand back away from the sword.

"21st Birthday huh?" he muttered to himself before yelling out to _Jessica_ that he was going to the grocery store and would be back in a while.

* * *

3 hours later he was putting the finishing touches on her birthday meal, including the cake, when she came out of her room she smiled at him, "Something smells good," she commented sitting down.

"Well I figured you've been taking care of me for two weeks, the least I could do is make you a birthday dinner." Eliot replied bringing over two plates pile with delicious food.

She leant over the table and reached out to take a slice of cake but pulled back after he slapped her hand away, "Owe!"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you dessert comes _after_ dinner?"

"But it's my birthday," she pouted.

"You have your dessert first and you'll ruin your dinner, now eat."

"Fine."

Eliot remembered her telling him that she had a flight out at four in the morning, she had to go and do some reconnaissance for a new hit she'd been given so it would be their last night together, "So that's it then," he said putting the last of the now clean dishes away, "you're just gonna leave like that, without making sure that none of my 'boo boos' need kissin' better?" he turned to face her one eyebrow raised and she bit her lip.

She walked towards and trapped between the sink and her body, "Really? You want me to kiss you all better?"

"Oh yeah," he gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him "I think that would do a world of good."

"Well I'm sure something can be arranged," she leant up and threaded her fingers through his hair pulling his mouth to hers.

He remembered the way he had carried her to her room and thrown her on her bed, he had torn off her shirt and covered her body with his own, he had kissed and nipped and sucked and touched every inch of her skin and she moaned his name over an over again. He remembered the way she clawed at his back and pulled him tighter to her body, she had locked her ankles around him as moved deeper into her as she moaned over and over again, "Eliot! Eliot!"

* * *

"Eliot!" Sophie waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, he had been spaced out for the past few minutes thinking about the only woman in his life that had ever thrown him for a loop.

"What?" he was a little pissy now, he was just getting to the good part in that memory.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly, and that was when he noticed that the rest of the team was staring at him rather intently, "We've been trying to get a reaction out of you for the past 5 minutes."

"I'm fine, are we done here?"

"Eliot are you sure you're alright?" Nate asked, he couldn't after all have his Hitter out of it just before a job.

"I'm fine, would you all stop staring at me I said I'm fine, now if we're done here I'm going out."

The four stared at each other before Sophie got up, "I'll go and see what's wrong with him." She headed out of the room and down the stairs trying to catch him up.

"Hey wait up, I'm coming to!" Parker yelled and ran after them both.

Nate looked at Hardison who held his hands up, "Hey I'm not following them, if you want to know what's going on then you go ahead, I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by Eliot, but like I said, go right ahead."

"Sophie," Nate said into his comm, "Make sure Eliot's alright and then get back here, Hardison's going to get us tickets to Moscow."

* * *

Sophie and Parker finally caught up to Eliot when he sat down in a bar stool about twenty minutes walk from their own little bar. Sophie sat across from him in the booth while Parker sat next to him boxing him in. He could escape if he really wanted to, he could shove Parker out of the way and into Sophie in under two seconds and hightail it out of there, he could disappear in ten seconds, but that would involve hurting both girls, something he was more than unwilling to do. "So who is she?" Sophie asked, knowing exactly what that look on his face meant.

He looked up at her, nursing a whiskey with one hand and resting the other on his thigh, Parker had nestled herself into his shoulder, she had grown a lot in the past couple of years going from someone who didn't like or really understand touch unless it was part of a job or sex, to someone who liked being hugged, whether it was by Eliot, Hardison, Nate or Sophie, Parker loved hugs. "I don't know what you're talking about Sophie."

"Come on Eliot, I know that look, it's the same look I get when I think about- well we're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you."

"Why not, let's talk about you Soph, just who is it that puts _that_ look on your face?" Eliot asked knowing full well it was Nate.

"Eliot I just want to make sure that you're ok, which your clearly not seeing as how you're currently nursing a bloody whiskey just before we fly out for a job!"

"Damn it Sophie just leave it alone!"

"Eliot please," Parker gave him those puppy dog eyes, (the Grifter had taught her how to do that), and Eliot made a sound of annoyance.

"Would you believe me if I told you I really don't know," he offered Sophie a wistful smile as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I never found out her real name, hell the only way of contacting her is a phone number that she doesn't even answer, and that's only for emergencies, like the kind where I'm literally being tortured."

"What happened between you two?"

"I knew her for two weeks, five years ago." And he proceeded to explain just who Shadow was to him, he didn't like being open about things but Sophie had told them her real name, and when he said them he meant not Nate, and Parker, well he thought of her like a little sister and he knew that if he didn't tell them then they'd get Hardison to see what he could find out on the net about him and his mysterious girl. Eliot so was not about to let Hardison know about things in his past that he hadn't even dealt with properly yet. The team was his family but he wasn't ready to go ahead and divulge those types of secrets to everyone.

"So why now? It's been five years, why are you thinking about her so much now?" Parker asked wrapping her arms around his.

"In two weeks it'll be her twenty-sixth birthday." Eliot replied quietly.

* * *

**And there's the second chapter, I know it's a little slow to start with but it should hopefully pick up within the next few chapters. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Frankies Girl 21 for my first review, and because of it I managed to get this chapter out faster than I expected to. **

**And to everyone else please give me some feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere up in the Himalayan Mountains, Lindsey McDonald went through his breathing technique as he picked up his sword, he'd been staying in these Mountains for four years now, studying the Nepalese martial arts and both the light and dark magic. Given that he had a sort of 'mystical hand' it meant that any sort of magic came very easily to Lindsey, he'd picked up fighting and magic so quickly that the last two years teaching other students how to fight. But he was starting to get bored, he'd been learning how to truly defend himself for a while and had managed to find a shaman that was willing to help him hide from the senior partners so he could go back to LA if he wanted to. He did sort of want to, at the very least he needed to get back at Angel for that 'Cops Suck' sign he had put on the back of his truck, I mean come on, how immature could that damned vampire get? Lindsey had nearly been thrown into jail for that little practical joke, if it wasn't for the fact that it had been a female cop that had pulled him over, he would have been spending his first few nights on the run, in a cell with some overweight biker who wanted to make him his little bitch, and let's be honest people, Lindsey was too pretty to go to jail. So anyway the female cop had pulled him over and he had managed to flirt his way out of getting anything other than a warning and her phone number, but it wasn't as if he'd used it. Not only did he have no intention of staying in the area long enough, but the fact the cop was old enough to be his mother put him off, 'fucking cougars' he'd thought at the time.

He could go to L.A and kick Angel's ass for old times' sake but there was also the pesky matter of his soul, Wolfram and Hart still owned his soul and when he died he would pay for his disloyalty to them. That was the only reason the Senior Partners had let him get as far as he had, far enough that for the rest of his human life, thanks to the runes that now marked his body, he would be off of their radar. Lindsey wasn't stupid, he knew that if he really wanted to be free of them he needed to get his contract back. How he was going to do that he had no idea, maybe he should call his brother, see if Eliot had any ideas.

* * *

So there Lindsey was driving to Boston in search of his older by five minutes brother, he had picked up from one of his sources that Eliot had a permanent place of residence in Boston, well actually what the source had said something to the effect of 'Eliot Spencer's part of the nastiest crew this side of the Atlantic, and they rule Boston.' So from that he could discern that his brother lived in Boston. Now all he had to do was figure out where exactly in Boston his brother lived and just how to get him to help without getting one of those 'I told you so' looks thrown at him. Lindsey parked his viper outside of the last place his brother had been spotted and walked down the stairs into the Irish bar. Looking around he noticed the curious glances he was receiving from the patrons, clearly Eliot spent quite a lot of time here, enough to be recognised. Lindsey headed over to the bar tender and cleared his throat to get his attention, "I'm looking for Eliot Spencer, he looks like me, except without the tattoos and he's got girlier hair."

The bar tender shrugged, "Never seen him before."

"Oh please," Lindsey said, "judging by your patrons reactions to me, I'd like to think my brother comes here pretty regularly, maybe even lives or works close by." The bar tender's eyes widened just a fraction and Lindsey gave him a cold smile in response, "Does he live here?" the question didn't get a verbal response but judging from the slight relaxation in the man's mouth he had his answer. "He doesn't live here, he works... in the building..." He was rewarded by the slightest clench in the man's jaw and grinned. "I'll just go up and see him then, and if he's not here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I waited."

With that he headed to the back and up the stairs to the first floor, as luck would have it, he could hear arguing coming from inside the first door Lindsey could pick out the tell tale voice of his brother's and grinned he just bet that Eliot hadn't mentioned to those he worked with that he had a twin. Muttering a spell he pushed open the door and nearly burst out laughing, Eliot had his back to him and was threatening a pretty blonde wisp of a girl who was halfway up the spiral staircase, "I swear Parker if you don't give me that back right now I-"

"What? What are you going to do to me?" she asked, it was almost as if she was mocking him.

Eliot was underneath the stairs reaching through the gaps trying to grab at whatever it was the girl had of his, "I won't cook you dinner for a month, a month Parker! Can you imagine having to go back to those takeaways for a whole month?"

When he said that the blonde frowned a handed Eliot something that looked like a little black diary, it was then that Lindsey really did start laughing, the girl had stolen Eliot's 'little black book' complete with every number of every piece of ass Eliot had had since the twelfth grade, that was the equivalent to the Holy Grail for Eliot. At the noise both people turned to the door and it was Parker who let out a gasp, a man walked in from the other room holding a computer and froze, "Holy Shit." He looked between the two brothers trying to figure how he could have possibly missed this when he'd run a full CIA worthy background check on Eliot.

Parker rushed down the stairs and stopped when she was directly in front of Lindsey, she looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before turning to look at Eliot, "It's a less girly haired version of you Eliot!" she smiled and the man with the computer coughed in an effort to hide his amusement.

"Shut the hell up Hardison!" Eliot growled before turning his attention back to Lindsey, "What did you do this time?"

Lindsey gave a little shrug before turning to look at Parker, "What do you mean 'less girly haired' my hair's not girly at all."

* * *

The whole team was sat on the sofa with the exception of Eliot, who was stood with his brother next to the video wall. "So you have a twin brother and never thought to mention it?" Sophie was the first to speak after the initial shock wore off.

"It never came up; I assumed Hardison would have told you, I mean he did run a background check on all of us." Eliot shrugged.

"Yeah but he," Hardison pointed at the guy, "never came up, and I'm still not finding anything about him anywhere." Alec was typing away on his computer trying to figure out why he still couldn't find anything on the other man in front of him.

"So, not to sound rude, but why did you decide to come and visit Eliot all of a sudden?" Nate asked eyeing the man suspiciously. Eliot narrowed his eyes at Nate, he knew his brother was in trouble, it was the only reason he'd dropped by unannounced but Nate had no right to look at Lindsey like he was a petty criminal.

"Well that is something that I've got to talk to my brother about, and only my brother," Lindsey replied.

"Uh guys I'm serious, I can't find a damn thing out about him, no birth records, no bank accounts, Eliot it's like you're brother doesn't exist!" Hardison said shocked, "Why can't I find anything about you?"

"What name are you using?" Eliot asked trying not to laugh at Hardison's discomfort.

"Uh, Lindsey Spencer."

Lindsey rolled his eyes, "Spencer's my middle name, Eliot uses it because it's safer that way, I'm Lindsey McDonald."

"Eliot how come he's prettier than you?" Parker asked with her head cocked to one side.

Lindsey snorted in amusement, "Oh I like her."

Eliot growled but before he could say anything Hardison interrupted him "Dude does that say hand transplant?" and everything anyone could know about Lindsey appeared on the video wall.

Everyone's shot to Lindsey and Eliot grabbed his brother's hands and stared at them before looking back up at him, "Lindsey," he lowered his voice and growled, "Where in the hell is your right hand?"

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter, please review, because the more feedback I get the better I can make my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'd like to thank Frankies Girl 21, bprice and saides for the reviews.**

**So this chapter is to start of the original con that Nate was talking about before, and to show Lindsey and Eliot's bond and the dynamic between the two. So the con doesn't start until the next chapter which will be up in the next few days maybe sooner. So please be patient. On another note, I still need a title for this story so a little help with that would be appreciated. I'm never good with titles.**

**

* * *

**

Nate waited until both men were clearly out of their room before turning to Hardison, "Tell us about Lindsey, if he's in trouble then I need to know if it's going to affect the team."

"Of course it'll affect the team Nate, Eliot's going to help his brother no matter what, but you know if he thinks it's too dangerous then he's not going to want us involved." Sophie replied and Hardison nodded in agreement.

"You know Nate, this says that Lindsey used to work for Wolfram and Hart, he was pretty much their Golden Boy, head of the Special Projects Division, whatever the hell that is and Co-VP of the LA branch of firm, given that the LA branch is the most successful, Lindsey was pretty high up on the totem pole there."

"And then what happened?" Nate asked.

"Then four years ago he disappeared of the map, literally, he was taken off of their website but they still have his contract on file, not that I can get a look at it, it's so freakin' encrypted. But I mean, Nate this guy hasn't had any sort of technological contact since he got on a plane to Nepal four years ago, he wasn't even caught on any of the CCTV cams or traffic cams on his way here."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Sophie looked at the Hacker, "I mean I go to the bloody grocery store and I'm caught on ten cameras!"

"But that's not even the half of it Nate, he's not on _my _cameras, I mean the ones I put in the bar, take a look at this," Hardison played a scene where the bar tender was apparently talking to no one, "Now how are you gonna explain that? It's like the camera's aren't seeing him, but that's not even possible!"

"Are you sure there's nothing else about him from Wolfram and Hart?" Nate asked watching the footage.

"Other than what a company like that would put on their own website there's nothing, I can't get into a damn thing, which means that they have some serious security on their servers, security that I've never seen before."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that Wolfram and Hart still own your damn soul! I can't believe you signed it over to them in the first place Lindsey! You're supposed to be the smart one out of us!" Eliot growled out to his brother.

"I was twenty five Eliot, I didn't freaking believe that they'd actually own my soul, I didn't think they existed until I got my first demonic client damn!" Lindsey ran his hand through his hair. "Look, there's no point bitching about it to me now, all that matters is that I get it back, without it, when I die , not only am I gonna suffer years in hell for my betrayal of the senior partners, but then I'm going to have to work for them for all eternity in hell. Eliot I can't get it back on my own."

"Well why can't you just go in, take the contract and burn it?" a voice asked from above them and both men jumped with a start.

"Damn it Parker what the hell is wrong with you?" Eliot yelled

"How did she do that? How did you do that?" Lindsey asked, looking up at the blonde hanging from a vent.

She shrugged and flipped over before jumping out, "It's pretty easy, but you didn't answer my question, according to Hardison you haven't been picked up on a single piece of surveillance equipment since you left LA four years ago, so why can't you just go in a destroy the contract?"

"It's not as simple as that Parker, the place has got to be a fortress," Eliot replied, mimicking Lindsey's earlier gesture, running a hand through his hair, "Wolfram and Hart, especially the LA branch is guarded better than nuclear military sites, I mean the Whitehouse has got nothing on them, those contracts are gonna be stuck behind all sorts of barriers, physical, electronic and..."

"What?" she asked, "mystical?"

"How did you know that?" Lindsey asked staring at her.

"Well you said that they owned your soul, and Hardison say's your invisible on camera, even though it's impossible and well let's just say I've had a couple of run ins with Evil Incorporated." She sat down on Eliot's couch and both men sat down with her, "So if you could get in, why don't you just destroy the contract?"

"Like Eliot said it's not exactly going to be easy to get in and even if we could, one of my co-workers, she burnt her contract and another one just appeared in the file cabinet, the contract has to be broken by the CEO of the LA branch, and given that he's the one that cut of my hand six years ago I seriously doubt he's gonna be all that cooperative."

"How did that happen anyway, I mean you've got like two hands now, and Hardison says that people don't just get new hands from people, so where'd yours come from?"

Lindsey smirked, "That's a story for another time."

* * *

"What can you tell me about the law firm itself?" Nate asked.

"Well let's see here," Hardison spent a couple more seconds on his computer before whistling in appreciation at the information, "Wolfram and Hart, been around since the eighteen hundreds and only taking on big cases and only working for very corrupt clients, and when I say corrupt I mean murderers, rapists, arsonists, of course most of 'em are serial killers anyway. How have we never come across them before? I mean someone's gonna have wanted revenge against these people."

"Anyone who crosses this firm and makes themselves a problem, finds themselves...incapacitated you know permanently," Lindsey said coming back into the room, "Which is exactly why I came to ask my brother for his help, not his friends."

"Nate you aren't helping on this, no way am I getting you killed," Eliot said following his brother with Parker was bringing up the rear.

"Eliot we're a team, if you're going to take on a job that could end up in death then we're going to help and make sure that you don't die." Sophie said.

"She's totally right Eliot," Parker smiled and put some popcorn in the microwave, "besides I want to hear about what happened to Lindsey's hand."

"Uh," Hardison put up his hand and looked around, "I'd like to know about that too."

"NO!" the brothers yelled, and Parker giggled.

"Look as much I'm sure we'd all like to help Lindsey," Nate said holding up his hands to any protests, "the fact of the matter is we still have a job to complete, and if we don't we'll lose the mark. Right now we need to go to Russia and stop this mob boss from liquidating his assets and running, if he does we aren't going to get him again, and we lose all hope of catching Meraux. And Eliot whether you like it or not, we need you on this one, alright, if anything goes wrong then we could end up dead." Eliot moved to interrupt but Nate cut him off, "However once we're done we'll fly back here and see what we can do about Lindsey's problem ok. Eliot we're a team, practically a family and if you're going to something that's liable to get you hurt then we're going to be there to back you up. You understand?

"Wait," Lindsey said before anyone could reply to Nate, "did you say Meraux, as in Damian Meraux? You're trying to take down one of the worst bad guys out there, who is being represented by my old law firm, are you all crazy? Damian Meraux will end you before you can get within a hundred feet of him. And that's only if Wolfram and Hart haven't ended you by then!"

"Guys like Damian Meraux don't deserve to walk the streets while good people suffer for what he does," Nate replied, "we have to take him down, and we will, but right now, we need deal with this mob boss. So!" Nate turned and motioned for everyone to take a seat, "Hardison, run it."

Sophie looked up at Nate a little confused, "Uh Nate, I know you started drinking again but we don't usually let you know just anyone sit in on the briefings."

"Well he's Eliot's brother, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he knows everything about us, right?" the team minus Eliot all looked over at Lindsey who shrugged in return.

"Well yeah, you really think I'm gonna be cool with Eliot working with a bunch of thieves I know nothing about? You've got to be crazy, I've done background checks on all of you!" Lindsey took a seat next to his brother and Parker pouted.

"Now I have nowhere to sit!"

"Well that's alright darlin' my lap's free for you to use anytime," Lindsey ginned and leant back on the couch and spread his arms on the back. Parker grinned and Eliot smacked the back of Lindsey's head, "Owe man! What was that for?"

"What was that for? Don't mess with her," Eliot muttered back.

"I'm not messing with her!" Lindsey whispered back and slapped Eliot's hand away from him before he could get in another hit, "dude don't!"

"Me don't! You move and let her sit down on the couch now!" he tried to get Lindsey to move.

"Why don't you move!"

"I'm not moving I sat here first!"

Neither of the two seemed to be aware that the whole team was staring at them and Parker tried to hide her giggles as Hardison's jaw dropped as he watched the terrifying Hitter act like a five year old around his brother.

"Uh children!" Nate yelled and both of them froze and looked over at Nate.

Eliot shook his hair out of his face and leant back into the couch and looked a little sheepish, "Sorry." He looked over at Hardison who was doing a terrible job at hiding his smirk, "Dude just run it!"

Parker let out a little laugh and settled herself into Lindsey's lap sideways and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Eliot and gave him a cocky smirk. "Riiiight," Hardison stood up and turned on the video screen. "So Demetri Anatoli, he's only been the head of the Russian Mafia for a short while, his father Sergei Anatoli was murdered five years ago-"

"Wait, Sergei Anatoli?" Eliot asked, "I know that name, why do I know that name? Did he have his throat slit?"

"Ye-Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Shadow," the twins muttered and Eliot shot Lindsey a look saying that they were going to talk later on, "I was there five years ago, I happened to pulling a job at the same time as someone called Shadow, she was-is the best assassin in the world, I'd been caught and she saved me, everyone who saw me died that night."

"Oh that's the girl you were talking about!" Sophie said looking over at the Hitter.

"Yeah, but hopefully anyone who knew my face is dead so you know, we'll be fine."

"We'll deal with that when we get there, Hardison continue," Nate said.

"Right, anyway this guy is grade A bad, now our client's parents are being intimidated to pay five thousand dollars month for get this 'insurance on the restaurant' now I don't know what sort of insurance company charges five grand a month for a restaurant but it's definitely not legit."

"It's a protection racket," Lindsey supplied as Parker played with one of the gold hoops in his ears and slid it off and into her pocket, "The Russian's buy off the cops in the area and then take over as the law, Parker I want my earring back."

Her hand froze in her pocket, she pouted and pulled it out of jeans before putting back in his ear, "Exactly," Nate replied, "Now so far the clients have shelled out forty thousand dollars to the mob, now that's all their life savings they're broke, and if we don't take this guy down then the mafia will kill them."

"So what's the plan?" Parker asked, "we can't just walk in and out with our client's money, I mean this is the Mafia we're talking about."

"Well we're actually going to be in Russia this time so we'll need to be careful, and we're going to need something big, we're going to need..."

"The Italian Burn," Lindsey cut in but looked over at Eliot, "that is what it's called right? I got the name right?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I would do," Eliot nodded, "That is what we're doing right?" he looked up at Nate.

"Uh, yeah that is the plan, how'd you-?"

"Dude my brother's a thief, you think he's not gonna teach me what he knows?"

"Right well for this scam, Sophie's going to be the ice queen, Parker, you and Eliot are going to are going to have to bug Demetri's house, Hardison will have to keep the guards busy, and I'll get a meeting with Demetri to hook him."

"Whoa, what do you mean 'Hardison will have to keep the guard's busy' Hardison's a computer guy, I go in there alone and I'm gonna get my ass killed." The Hacker protested.

"I could go with you," Lindsey offered, "I mean I can fight and all I'm gonna be doing while you're in Russia is sitting around waiting for ya'll to come back."

"Uh - I don't think that's such a good idea I mean, no offense but I don't know you and we can't just let you in on the con like that, we don't know what you can do." Nate replied and Lindsey rolled his eyes.

"I spent the last four years in Nepal training in every form of weapon you can imagine, I trained where Eliot did, I'm just as good. Besides, you really don't want me bored out of my mind, I'm liable to do something pretty stupid, ain't that right El?"

Eliot shrugged at Nate and Parker poked his arm when he didn't say anything, "What?"

"Say something!" she whispered.

Rolling his eyes Eliot replied, "The last time he got bored, he blew up a barn back in Texas _and_ let me take the fall for it. We really should just take him with us, otherwise we'd might not come back to an intact office."

"Fine, Hardison get Lindsey an ID I'm sure he can just use one of Eliot's, Eliot you can't use your Air Marshal badge because I'm sure the flight attendants would find it a little weird to have you both on the airplane if only one of you is the authority figure."

"Alright what ID's have you got on you?" Hardison asked opening up his lap top to book the tickets.

"I have a Jonathan Moore, an Alex Miller and a Damon Moore," Eliot said taking out his ID's.

"Ooh! I've got a Jessica Moore!" Parker grinned and cast Hardison a not so subtle look.

"Ah- Alright, perfect Eliot you'll be Jonathan, Lindsey's Damon and Parker you can be Jessica, Damon's wife."

Eliot let out a low growl at the fact that Hardison was pushing his brother and Parker closer together, "You better be putting us in first class, I mean it Hardison."

"Right, I'll be Alexander Burling, Nate, you can be Carlo Antoine and Sophie you'll be Alisa Salvatore, the Salvatore's are pretty big in the Italian mob scene so Demetri should believe you enough to buy our story. Now there are only five first class seats left on the plane so uh, Sophie you, Eliot, Lindsey, Parker and I will take those; Nate you'll be in coach."

"Now wait a second, why do I get the coach seat?"

"Well because if the mafia check out the seats they're not going to believe Sophie's the ice queen if your first class too. So our flight leaves in two hours, people lets pack the cold." And with that Hardison headed out of the apartment and up to his where he kept his spare luggage.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, and seriously people, I'm getting quite a few story alerts but only a few reviews so please can you guys review the story? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the you guys read this I just wanted to say thanks to Frankies Girl 21 and bprice for such awesome reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

Ciera leant back in the comfy office chair bored out of her mind; she had just completed a job over in Uzbekistan and was 'laying low' for a while in a safe house just outside of Moscow that was made more for a hacker than an assassin. Her sensei Wade Wilson looked over at her with a raised eyebrow while cleaning his collection of guns, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this bored before, what's up?"

She sighed as she looked over at him, "There's not even a bakery on this street, and it's my birthday in a week! What am I supposed to do now that I'm stuck here?"

"Well then you shouldn't have taken this job, don't go complaining to me about it, you knew you'd be stuck here," Wade replied.

"Yeah but I didn't know that the local bakery had closed down! That's not exactly fair!"

"Eh stop complaining, I'll take you out for dinner when we get back to the Land of the Brave, we'll make a day out of it!"

"Fine," she pushed herself away from the desk and stood up, I'm gonna go and work out."

* * *

A few days later and Nate was sitting in the team's penthouse suit watching as Sophie reeled Demetri in with the offer of twenty percent of the Italian mob's overseas business. Things were going smoothly, too smoothly in fact, and that should have been a sign to Nate that things were about to go wrong, horribly wrong. Looking back, Nate would have figured that maybe they shouldn't have trusted the fact that _everyone_ who'd seen Eliot five years ago was dead. A couple of hours after Sophie thought that she'd reeled Demetri in, he held a gun to her head, and took her back to his mansion (his heavily guarded mansion) and his guards had dragged an unconscious Eliot passed the room she was tied up in. And Demetri, believing that Eliot was the one to kill his father had wanted to make sure that anyone associated with him would also pay, so Sophie was brought in, and his men were still looking for Nate.

Lindsey burst into the room with his shirt torn in down the front as he dragged Parker inside behind him, "We lost our tail but it wasn't easy," he looked around the room and only saw Hardison in there with Nate, "Where's Sophie? Wait where's Eliot?" Nate and Hardison gave him a worried look.

"The job went sour," Nate replied, "apparently not everyone who saw Eliot five years ago is dead, whoever still knew about him blew our cover, Demetri's got them both."

"Dude are you fucking kidding me? My brother's in the hand of the Russian Mafia and you're just sitting there? And what about Sophie? How the hell can you just be sitting there without freaking out?"

"Damn it Lindsey I know! But if I freak out like you are _we_ won't be able to get them out safely now calm down! Hardison what do we know about Demetri's schedule for the rest of the day and tomorrow?"

"Well he's got a meeting with two members of the Chinese Triad today that hasn't been cancelled and tomorrow, uh..." Hardison tapped a few keys on the computer and his jaw dropped, "t-tomorrow he's got a dinner with the leaders of the Yakuza, the Triad, the Armenian Mob, the Spanish, the Cubans and the Koreans, Nate tomorrow the leaders of half of the organised crime world are all gonna be in the same place at the same time. And I'm pretty sure Eliot is wanted by at least three of 'em. Oh and there's a question mark by Uzbekistan, like they don't know whether they'll be coming or not."

"That's it," Nate said, "That's our way into the mansion."

"What the dinner?" Parker asked from her spot curled up by Lindsey, "Nate we can't go in there and get them out, the only person that can fight like Eliot looks like him too. We can't get in, and no offense to Hardison but he's not exactly up to Elliot's level of fighting, we can't go in there."

Lindsey looked moved away from the group as they tried to figure out a way in to the mansion, Lindsey headed into Eliot's room and started looking through his bag, he found what he was looking for in a couple of minutes and snorted in amusement, _'Trust Eliot to bring his little black book with him on a job'_ Lindsey thought flipping straight to 'S'. He walked out of the room to the rest of the team that were still arguing with each other and sighed. "HEY!" he yelled and waited for them to shut up, "Look guys I agree with Parker, _we _ can't go in there, I mean I could get some make up that you use for the burns scam and be someone's bodyguard but that's about it without getting caught."

"So what do you suggest we do then Lindsey? Just sit around and wait for them to be killed?" Nate yelled back.

"No, I suggest we get an expert, someone who can go in and get them both out of there without being found out before it's too late," he held up Eliot's book and Parker looked at it in question.

"Eliot's little black book, that's just got Eliot's ex-girlfriends in there, how's that going to help?"

"Because sweetheart, it's not his _ex's_ in here, ex's imply that he went out with them and then they broke up- and therefore would not be happy with him, every number in this book is every piece of _ass_ he's had since the twelfth grade, and one of those very fine pieces of ass just so happens to be Shadow."

"The one who killed Demetri's father?" Hardison asked, "How do you know he slept with her? And how the hell could you possibly know whether she's fine? I can't find jack on her anywhere, not even a traffic cam picture!"

"I met her while she was on a job in Nepal, and the only reason I didn't sleep with her was because she said she'd slept with Eliot, I never slept with girls after Eliot's had them, it just feels weird you know?"

"Wait so you've never had a threesome with him?" Parker asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Darlin' I'm afraid I'm gonna have to plead the fifth on that," he smirked at her and turned back to the other two, "Shadow's the best at what she does, and if Eliot's got her number then it's only for emergencies, and I'd say that this is a pretty big emergency."

"Alright call her, but if she can't help then we'll still need to come up with a way to get them out of there," Nate said and Lindsey nodded. He dialled the number on his phone and waited for an answer.

* * *

"Ciera! Your phone's ringing!" Wade yelled from his position in front of his guns.

Ciera wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?"

"_Shadow?"_ Lindsey's voice came through on the end.

"Eliot?"

"_Actually it's Lindsey, you gave Eliot this number in case of emergencies right?"_

"Yeah, what's your brother done now?" she grinned, maybe she wouldn't be so bored after all.

"_He's been taken, along with another member of his team, and I can't go in there on my own to get them out. I need your help."_

"Team? Last I checked Eliot worked on his own."

"_Not anymore, Darlin' I need your help." _Lindsey replied.

"Where are you? And what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"_We're about two blocks away from Demetri Anatoli's mansion. Shadow they think he killed Sergei five years ago, you know the job that you were on then?"_

"Stupid fucking- alright, I'm a couple out of hours outside of Moscow, send me your address and I'll be with you soon, you better have a plan when I get there. You think you'll need a safe house afterwards?"

"_Russian mobsters? Hell yes, we'll need a quick way out and a place with medical supplies, we'll definitely need it."_

"Alright, see you in bit." She shut off her phone and ground her teeth; she wasn't entirely sure whether she was angry because someone else was being credited with _her_ work, or whether she was angry because Eliot was being _punished_ for _her_ work, well she'd find out soon anyway.

She headed back into the main room to see her Wade still cleaning, "Get up and get the chopper ready, we're going to Moscow."

Wade sighed and started putting away his weapons, "Work, work, work, that's all you ever think about these days."

**

* * *

  
Okay chapter 6 is typed up and ready to be put up but I'm going to be really mean now and say that I want five reviews before it goes up. Oh! And a title please! I got some really great suggestions from Frankies Girl 21 but I want to know if anyone has anymore ideas just in case. So please review!**


End file.
